Carrie
A normal orange kangaroo. Carrie is the first client to want a new house. Other clients thus far have only wanted remodeling done on the home they had already. The default exterior items at this point are given at the bottom. Birthday: December 5th. "A mother's work is never done." Wallpaper & Flooring *playroom wall *pink wood floor Furniture *stroller *baby bed *clothesline pole *ironing set *potty *yellow tulips *red pansies *red carnations *white lilies *purple violets *flower bed *swinging bench *elephant slide *sandbox *tulip topiary *clackercart *rocking horse *water bird *Carrie's pic *picnic blanket *pavement rug *playroom rug Music *K.K. Lullaby Clothing *bunny tee *bear tee *elephant tee *frog tee *Toad tee *candy umbrella Exterior Roofs *roof (comes in red, blue, pink, yellow, orange, light-blue, purple, and pea-green) *tiled roof (comes in green, brown, white, black, teal, purple, navy, and dark-red) *straw roof (also in yellow, red, brown, teal, green, and black) and grass roof *metal roof (also in gray, brown, white, blue, purple, navy, and green) *shingle roof (comes in purple, blue, navy, black, teal, orange, red, and brown) *shanty roof (comes in gray, white, brown, red, yellow, blue, purple, and navy) *concrete roof (also in black, white, purple, navy, maroon, brown, and red) *stone roof (also in purple, navy, green, maroon, brown, red, white, and uneven) *overlap roof (comes in green, blue, red, yellow, white, purple, teal, and maroon) and fairy-tale roof *board roof (comes in red, brown, yellow, orange) *brick roof (comes in gray and red) *modern wood roof *kiddie roof (also in green and pastel) *astro roof *sweets roof *elegant roof *lovely roof Exteriors *brick exterior (also in white and brown) *white exterior and brown wood exterior *yellow exterior *red-barn exterior and pink-barn exterior *black exterior *cabin exterior (also in white) *cobblestone exterior *chalet exterior (also in blue) *blue exterior, pink exterior, aquamarine exterior, and orange exterior *brick exterior (comes in red and gray) *shanty exterior (also in rust and gray) *cabana exterior (also in gold) *stone exterior *concrete exterior *simple exterior *astro exterior *stucco exterior *earthy exterior *zen exterior *fancy exterior *fairy-tale exterior *garden exterior *melon exterior *kiddie exterior (also in neon and pastel) *sweets exterior *exotic exterior *elegant exterior *modern wood exterior *lovely exterior Doors *basic door (comes in brown, yellow, blue, green, and pink) *fish door (comes in red, yellow, blue, green, and pink) *classic door (comes in brown, yellow, blue, white, and pink) *cabin door (also in yellow, pink, white, and purple) *ultramod door (comes in yellow, brown, blue, gray, and purple) *studded door (comes in yellow, green, blue, white, and purple) *shutter door (comes in yellow, pink, green, white, and purple) *paneled door (also in red, yellow, white, and pink) *modern door (also in blue, green, white, and purple) *bamboo door (comes in red, brown, yellow, green, and white) *lovely door (also in yellow, white, purple, and blue) *metal door (also in white, red, brown, and yellow) *zen door (also in red, yellow, white, and gray) *fairy-tale door (comes in blue, pink, yellow, purple, and green) *steel door (comes in brown, red, purple, and gray) *shanty door *sturdy door (also in brown, gray, yellow, and blue) *kiddie door (also in green and pastel) *modern wood door *imperial door *sweets door Fences *rope fence *picket fence *pipe fence *corral fence *country fence *log fence *barbed-wire fence *green fence *curvy fence *blue fence and pink fence *lattice fence *fancy fence *concrete fence *hedge and sculpted hedge *cinder-block wall *gray brick fence *red brick fence *bamboo fence *ivy fence *imperial fence *shanty fence *zen fence *sweets fence *fairy-tale fence Plants *pink azalea *blue hydrangea *shrubs *small tree *tree *small cedar *cedar *small palm tree *fruit-free palm tree *apple tree *orange tree *peach tree *cherry tree *pear tree *tree stump Flowers *tulips (red, white, yellow, and orange) *pansies (white, yellow, and red) *cosmos (white and yellow) *roses (red, white, and yellow) *red carnations *lilies (white and yellow) *violets (purple, white, and yellow) *clovers *dandelions *dandelion puffs Category:Villager Category:Kangaroo